Symphonie concertante pour Alto et Violoncelle
by Abssynthe
Summary: Dans la cité dépravée de Nachthafeln, l'Orchestre Royal découvre subitement l'envers du décor. Après la disparition d'un des leurs, de lointains hurlements semblent retentir dans la nuit, sonnant l'apothéose de ce concerto pour Alto et Violoncelle. EN HIATUS DÉFINITIF.
1. Prologue

**A propos de l'histoire :** Petite fic (enfin je pense qu'elle va être assez balèze quand même) sur le seul Shôjô que mon esprit a daigné apprécier (et puis c'est pas vraiment vraiment un Shôjô...) C'est sûrement l'univers musical et un peu gothique qui m'a attiré... Merci à la fille qui fait Nyon et à la psychotique des crayons et autres macarons-garous pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce manga :) Histoire assez centrée sur un personnage qui n'a pas assez de fic à mon goût, mais qui détient un charisme stupéfiant. (Il y aura un p'tit Self-Insert à un moment ou à un autre de l'histoire, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Plus tard...)

Donc, le premier chapitre, attention au Spoil !

**Disclamer :** L'univers de _The Royal Doll Orchestra_ et ses personnages appartiennent à **Kaori Yuki**. Mais je vais peut-être faire apparaître des personnages de mon invention, comme le comte Sphalérite.

**Rating** : M, car c'est surtout pour le langage (c'est ma faute si Kohaku place un gros mot à chaque fin de phrase ?) Après, certaines scènes ne valent peut-être que T... Mais M quand même, étant donné que j'ai parfois tendance à me laisser glisser dans le gore "sans faire exprès"...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Symphonie concertante pour Alto, Violoncelle solistes et Orchestr<span>e_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_**

_Royaume de la Reine Gemsilica, district de Nachthafeln, quelque part autour de la ville du même nom._

Deux détonations retentirent soudainement, suivies par des tintements de douilles tombant sur une surface métallique. Des corbeaux, affolés par ces bruits brisant le silence lugubre qui régnait sur la plaine, s'envolèrent dans un froissement d'ailes et une symphonie de croassements. Ils plongèrent dans le brouillard opaque qui s'accrochait aux cimes tordues d'arbres morts et voilait la lumière faiblarde de la Lune. L'intensité de leurs cris plaintifs allait decrescendo au fur et à mesure que l'épaisse brume les engloutissait. L'écho s'amenuisa jusqu'à l'état de murmures, puis se perdit dans l'immensité de la plaine.

Les détonations semblaient provenir d'un étrange carrosse, plus proche du corbillard que de la caravane de voyageurs, qui avançait dans un bruit de cahots. Le véhicule progressait à une allure nonchalante, mais curieusement rapide, les roues se soulevant par soubresauts réguliers, trébuchant sur la route caillouteuse. On aurait dit qu'il était comme porté par une quelconque magie. La voiture était le seul objet en mouvement dans l'immobilité pesante des lieux.

Sur le toit du carrosse s'agitait une silhouette élancée, accroupie, son grand manteau tourbillonnant à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle riait d'un rire sadique et tranchant, comme si elle se moquait de la scène, et tenait dans chaque main un énorme revolver d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée.

« Ha ha ha ha ! Prend ça dans la gueule, connard de guignol, et retourne en Enfer ! »

La voix tranchait comme un couperet aiguisé. Indubitablement masculine, la silhouette paraissait scintiller d'une aura de folie douce. Vêtu de noir, l'individu se détachait dans la nuit par l'obscurité complète qu'il dégageait, causée non pas par ses habits ou sa chevelure d'ébène, mais par ce halo malsain qui le caractérisait. Car les ténèbres n'étaient jamais absolues.

Surtout en présence de la personne qui venait d'apparaître à une fenêtre du corbillard.

Les cheveux d'une parfaite couleur d'ivoire, démesurément longs qui ondulaient dans l'air sans brise semblaient appartenir à une femme. Son visage de couleur albâtre et d'une beauté stupéfiante contrastait nettement avec la nuit grisâtre. Ses yeux noirs, plus que singuliers dans la pâleur de sa peau, étincelaient tels deux petits éclats d'onyx, encadrés par d' élégantes mèches blondes. Les vêtements de la femme étaient à l'image de son physique : blancs et d'un raffinement sans extravagance, ils étaient parsemés de pièces de tissus sombres.

A l'instar de l'homme aux revolvers, elle paraissait dégager un léger scintillement, mais cette fois-ci lumineux et pur. Seul son regard trahissait les ténèbres enfouies au plus profond de son âme.

La jeune femme prit la parole, s'adressant du mieux qu'elle le put vers le toit du véhicule. Elle avait un timbre chantant, féminin et cristallin, mais qui contenait cependant une pointe de reproche. Elle avait l'air de s'être brusquement sortie de ses songes, l'œil maussade.

« Kohaku ! Evite de tirer sans prévenir, tu viens de me réveiller...

- Hey, ho, répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix cinglante. Je viens de buter deux gigolos qui s'approchaient de notre bagnole, et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que j'ai troublé le repos de Sa Majesté Rutile ? Vive la reconnaissance ! Et j'espère d'ailleurs que tu t'abstiendras cette fois-ci de te faire passer pour une fille, quand on arrivera à la prochaine ville ! Sale pervers ! Ras-le-bol des _bis repetita_ genre Niave !

Le dit Rutile, qui s'avérait en réalité être un homme, lança un regard de défi à Kohaku, lui tira la langue –n'importe qui dirait que cela s'apparenterait à des gamineries, et c'est en effet ce à quoi s'adonnaient les deux jeunes gens en cet instant précis- et referma d'un coup sec le rideau de velours pourpre encadrant l'ouverture, laissant Kohaku en proie à un bouillonnement intérieur et à sa mission. Mission qui consistait en l'extermination de guignols, qu'il accomplissait avec joie et sans qu'on lui demanda.

Rutile rentra sa tête dans le vaste compartiment de la voiture. Il y régnait une agréable chaleur en comparaison avec le froid sec de l'extérieur. La pièce –car l'intérieur était suffisamment grand pour mériter ce nom- était éclairée par de douces lumières tamisées provenant des lampes à quartz bleu suspendues aux bordures de fer et de bois ouvragés des fenêtres. Suffisamment confortable pour les longs voyages qu'effectuait régulièrement l'Orchestre Royal officieux, le corbillard s'imposait en quelque sorte comme la demeure des membres de la troupe, la majorité de l'effectif étant habitués à leur situation d'itinérants. Spacieux pour un véhicule de ce type, il était capable de contenir les vivres, les membres et leurs quelques effets personnels. Ces derniers se résumaient à peu près à un grand ouvrage noir relié de métal poli et un immense diapason de très belle facture pour l'un, et à des instruments de musiques pour les trois autres personnes de l'Orchestre.

Ainsi, une grande forme longiligne se dessinait sous un lourd tissu de velours au fond de la voiture. Il s'agissait du piano de cristal de la jeune Eles, aussi appelée Elestial, travestie en garçon, et pianiste officielle de l'Orchestre officieux depuis quelques mois seulement. Deux étuis, l'un d'un blanc pur et l'autre couleur argent, se trouvaient près du piano. La première boîte, couverte partiellement par un drap brillant et noir, contenait le violon de Kohaku, un violon blanc dont la musique fut à l'origine de la longue balafre qui lui courait sur le visage. Cette cicatrice était en quelque sorte un atout pour l'Orchestre : en présence de guignols, l'œil droit du violoniste le lançait douloureusement cet atroce tiraillement le prévenait ainsi de la proximité du danger. Bien que cela ne fût guère plaisant pour le jeune homme, chacun conclu que cette blessure ancienne constituait un avantage certain, Kohaku le premier.

Le second étui, beaucoup plus gros, mais présentant les mêmes formes courbées et élégantes, renfermait l'instrument du violoncelliste de l'Orchestre, Gwindel. Bien que taciturne et difficile à cerner, il était d'un naturel calme et discret, mais demeurait aux yeux de n'importe qui le membre le plus énigmatique de la troupe. Intimidant du fait de sa grande taille, il semble très attaché à son hérisson qu'il garde auprès de lui en permanence. Et gare à celui qui s'en prenait à l'animal, par mégarde ou non le violoncelliste se mettait alors dans une colère noire. Mais ses longs cheveux argentés voilaient son regard aux autres, comme Gwindel gardait secret son passé à la majorité des gens. En fait, seul Rutile connaissait en détail l'histoire de son violoncelliste, ayant-lui-même eu à y jouer un rôle. Quant à Kohaku, il ne savait que le gros de l'histoire, car ne pas s'intéresser par curiosité aux antécédents du chanteur et du violoncelliste demeurait une de ses motivations principales au sein du groupe. Une sorte de contrat réciproque s'était naturellement instauré entre les trois hommes, et chacun s'occupait de ses propres démons. Bien que rien ne pouvait être dissimulé à Sa Majesté Rutile. Eles, elle, n'ayant intégré l'Orchestre que depuis peu de temps, ne fut au courant qu'à partir de la sinistre affaire du duc Rhodonite, où toute la vérité fut dévoilée après le simulacre de trahison de Gwindel, et où Eles avait recueilli la hérissonne abandonnée pendant un temps par son maître. La phrase prononcée par le violoncelliste lors de la venue de l'Orchestre dans la ville de Toussaint, lieu de naissance de la jeune fille, déclarant qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il demeurait le chien de Rutile avait pris tout son sens.

De son vrai nom Célestite, ou Céles, la pianiste, fille du châtelain de Toussaint perdit son frère jumeau Elestial et sa mère lors d'une terrible tragédie dont elle fut responsable, infectés par le Galatiea Syndrome, transformant les victimes en guignols. Cet accident eut également pour conséquence de tuer tous les enfants de la ville, regroupés sur le lieu du drame. Seule Céles survécu. Quelle ironie, l'enfant réchappant au massacre fut celui qui attira le malheur ! Pour la protéger de la haine des habitants survivants et pour tenter d'endiguer la maladie, le père de Céles la força à brûler le corps de son frère ainsi que des autres victimes, et à usurper son identité. Céles devint ainsi Eles, se refermant sur elle-même, refusa de retoucher à un piano et bannit la musique de son existence. Seule l'arrivée de l'Orchestre Royal et la découverte de son terrible secret par Rutile lui redonna une raison d'être et la volonté de jouer à nouveau, en souvenir de son frère, dont elle continua à emprunter le nom. Eles intégra dès lors la troupe, échappant de peu à la déchéance de sa ville, envahie par les guignols.

Rutile se rasseya confortablement sur le siège matelassé. La vexation qu'il éprouvait à cause des propos de Kohaku lui donnait un air de chat bougon. Il s'allongea sur sa banquette et s'étira comme l'aurait fait un gros matou, sa longue chevelure ondulée lui couvrant les épaules jusqu'aux genoux. Le chanteur sembla s'assoupir, fermant les yeux. On aurait dit une apparition divine, tant il ressemblait à un ange. Mais cette position était trompeuse : c'était dans ces moments là que Rutile demeurait le plus aux aguets.

« Aaah... Quelle poisse. Arriver de nuit. En plus, nous ne sommes même pas arrivés que déjà les armes de Kohaku voient une bonne raison de s'agiter...

- C'est tout de même étrange, intervint Eles. Autant de guignols si loin de la ville... ? Rutile... Peut-être que la cité a déjà été anéantie... »

La pianiste possédait une voix douce, pleine de volonté, féminine mais pas excessivement. Une voix de petit garçon, parfaite dans les situations où elle devait se faire passer publiquement pour un jouvenceau. Dans ces cas-là, elle ne trahissait pas son véritable sexe et jouait son rôle à la perfection.

L'Orchestre Royal se composait ainsi de paradoxes : l'un est homme que l'on prend pour femme, l'autre fille se faisant passer pour garçon. Il en allait de même avec les deux membres restants : le violoniste au mauvais caractère exacerbé se différenciait complètement du violoncelliste réservé.

« S'il s'avère que tu as raison, on n'aura pas nos sous... ! »

Rutile faisait la moue devant cet impensable scénario catastrophe.

« Mais je ne pense pas, continua-t-il, retrouvant son sérieux. Tant de guignols autour d'une ville aussi importante n'est pas si rare que ça, après tout. Nous nous situons dans une grande plaine déserte éloignée des fortifications, peu de cités enverraient des soldats repousser des guignols, qui, de toute façon, ne représentent aucun danger immédiat, à condition qu'ils restent suffisamment loin des zones habitées. Sauf bien sûr pour les voyageurs, ajouta-t-il, un éclair de cynisme passant sur son visage. Et puis tu te trompes nous ne sommes pas si loin de notre destination. Regarde, la pluie commence à tomber. »

En effet, la ville de Nachthafeln était réputée pour être quasi constamment sous les averses et parfois les ouragans. Rumeurs, qui, pour les occupants du carrosse qui s'avançait vers la ville, semblait véridique.

« De plus, poursuivi Rutile, si les guignols avaient réellement envahi la cité, Nachthafeln aurait été détruite par le rayon d'énergie de la Reine. Tu n'es pas sans savoir l'ampleur des dégâts que ce pouvoir peut causer. Or, il me semble apercevoir les lumières de la ville, continua-t-il la voix guillerette.

Soudain, le son du tonnerre retentit au loin, comme pour appuyer les paroles du chanteur. Eles tenta de regarder dehors par la vitre située près d'elle. A travers les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à s'abattre furieusement et le brouillard à peine dissipé, elle ne voyait rien d'autre qu'une vague silhouette d'arbre mort se dessinant. Peut-être Rutile lui avait dit cela seulement pour la rassurer ? Mais soudain, habituée à la nuit qui régnait dehors, il lui sembla effectivement apercevoir de faibles lumières incertaines et tremblant dans l'obscurité, fébriles.

Un éclair zébra le ciel noir, et un visage hideux apparut derrière la fenêtre, cognant la vitre dans un bruit écœurant. Le haut du crâne avait éclaté, et un œil pendait de son orbite, vide. Eles ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de terreur, tant cette apparition était brusque et extrêmement proche. Elle recula d'un bond, atterrissant dans les bras de Rutile, tremblante, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Qu'est-ce-que... Un... Un guignol... ! Que... »

Les trainées de sang par la cervelle bouillie du guignol coulaient le long de la fenêtre, noyées par la pluie qui s'annonçait être une tempête de grande ampleur.

« Je... »

Eles semblait encore sous le choc. Habituellement, elle détestait plus les guignols qu'elle ne les craignait, mais en voir un en détail à quelques pouces de son visage, si soudainement et dans les ténèbres de la nuit, l'avait fortement ébranlée. Une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue. Cela lui rappelait la tragédie de son jumeau et de sa ville.

« Chut... ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes presque arrivés, Kohaku s'occupe d'eux... »

Rutile la réconforta tant bien que mal, lui caressant d'un geste assuré les cheveux courts de la pianiste, et lui parlant d'une voix douce, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chiot apeuré.

Des coups sourds retentirent subitement au plafond. De plus en plus forts, ces bruits répétés résonnaient dans le bois massif du corbillard.

« Que... Ah, Kohaku... »

Rutile se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre sans lâcher la main d'Eles et se pencha en avant, la tête à l'extérieur, désirant savoir ce que quémandait Môôsieur Kohaku-le-violoniste-bourrin. Rutile fut d'bord surpris par la violence des bourrasques et l'intensité effarante de la pluie, par rapport au calme placide et pesant qui régnait encore il y avait quelques dizaines de minutes. Se protégeant le cou avec le col de son manteau, le chanteur cria dans la nuit tempétueuse.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kohaku ? »

Un visage au rictus malsain apparu devant lui, la tête à l'envers. C'était dans ces moments là que la folie sadique du violoniste s'affichait le mieux.

« Aaah, pas trop tôt, s'époumona-t-il. Sache que je me les pèle, en haut ! Ça fait des heures que je frappe pour qu'on vienne me répondre... ! Tu ne pourrais pas me filer un parapluie au moins ? J'ai la tronche trempée et mes joujoux n'apprécient pas tellement l'eau...

- Bon, d'accord, je vais te chercher ça.

- En même temps, prend-moi des munitions, je suis presque à sec.

- Deux s'condes. »

Rutile replongea dans la pièce, prit le premier parapluie qui vit, gisant sur une des caisses en bois et deux recharges. Il les tendit ensuite par l'interstice, sentit Kohaku les saisir, et s'apprêta à fermer la fenêtre quand il arrêta son geste. Au contraire, il repassa le haut de son corps par l'ouverture, maintenant fermement son haut-de-forme sur sa tête et interpella le violoniste.

« Kohaku ! »

L'intéressé se repencha vers la fenêtre et répondit.

« Quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu éviter d'éclater le cerveau de guignols tout près de la vitre ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Fais-le, c'est tout !

- Ok, compris... C'est de ça dont tu veux parler, non ? »

Soudain, un globe oculaire s'agita juste sous le nez de Rutile, comme suspendu à un élastique. Surpris, le chanteur fit un bond en arrière et se mit à sortir une flopée d'injures à l'encontre du coupable.

« Connard ! Sal...

- Oui, oui... Sa Majesté est comblée ? »

Son regard de fou scrutait le chanteur, sa tête à l'envers accentuant l'éclat des pulsions destructrices de ses yeux.

« Au fait, continua Kohaku sans que Rutile n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. Dis à l'autre de faire gaffe au volant, il y a une tonne de guignols juste devant nous... »

Rutile, surpris par cette déclaration, se retourna brusquement vers la direction que pointait Kohaku. En effet, le violoniste avait raison. Plusieurs silhouettes commençaient à sortir de la brume, la démarche boiteuse et clopinante.

« D'accord, je lui dirait. »

Kohaku, apparemment satisfait, un sourire félin aux lèvres, retourna à son poste, rechargeant ses pistolets et se rasseyant en tailleur. Il ouvrit le parapluie que lui avait donné Rutile, qu'il coinça sous un bras.

Certain d'être à distance des oreilles de Kohaku, Rutile s'exclama :

« Et pour ton augmentation, tu peux aller te faire brosser !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ?

- J'ai dit que tu devais faire attention de ne pas tomber !

- Ah ouais, t'inquiète... »

Rutile rentra dans le compartiment de la voiture, claquant la fenêtre d'un coup sec et rabattant les rideaux pourpres. Le chanteur, un sourire à peine perceptible aux lèvres, se retourna vers Eles, toujours blottie contre son fauteuil. Soudain, Gwindel prit la parole.

« Rutile... Nous sommes presque arrivés, mais comme Kohaku vous l'a sans doute dit, nous nous approchons dangereusement d'un groupe de guignols. »

La voix du violoncelliste était grave et profonde, vibrante et intelligente. Elle ressemblait à un bruissement de feuilles. La hérissonne, lovée sur son épaule, paraissait s'être réveillée, intriguée par les événements qui semblaient débuter, doucement caressée par l'index du violoncelliste.

« Aucun problème, Gwindel. Je compte sur vous deux pour nous sortir de là. »

Rutile avait dit cela d'un ton très serein et plein de confiance. Il reprit dans ses bras Eles, qui allait mieux et qui s'aperçut subitement de la situation. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du chanteur et s'exclama :

« Arrête !

- Allons, juste un câlin ! »

Rutile maintenait de force la jeune fille dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses cheveux de ses longues mains graciles.

« Mais... Mais... Non... ! Je n'ai jamais dit que...

- Tu es tellement craquante quand tu rougis ! Trop mignonne...

- Stop ! Ça suffit...

- Hé hé... »

Entendant les protestations d'Eles à travers la tôle noire et le rugissement de la tempête, Kohaku souri ironiquement.

« Ma parole, c'est vraiment son jouet... »

Et de flinguer un autre guignol un peu trop téméraire à son goût.

C'est ainsi que la vigie de la tour ouest de la ville de Nachthafeln aperçut avec curiosité et force étonnement un corbillard noir approchant de la cité, les rideaux du véhicule s'agitant anormalement, une silhouette sombre armée de deux impressionnants revolvers, tirant sur chaque guignol qu'elle voyait. Elle ne laissait derrière elle qu'un sillon de substances organiques informes, et ici et là, un bout de tripes encore intact...

Le garde appela un autre soldat muni d'une lunette à longue vue. Devant la scène plus qu'incongrue, les deux militaires se regardèrent, le regard hagard devant l'étrangeté qu'offrait le carrosse qui s'approchait.

En effet, quel drôle de spectacle que celui de la Mort chevauchant son corbillard d'où s'échappait des voix imprécises, un parapluie orné de dentelles roses et de motifs de cœur, distribuant sa semence aux âmes en peine, chantant dans la tempête un simulacre de messe aux morts, parsemée de mots plus ou moins grossiers, délivrant son jugement, jubilant... !

* * *

><p><em>Voili Voilou... J'espère que vous aurez aimé :) Cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas lancée dans une fic aussi longue...<em>

_Pourquoi__ un tel titre ? Non, ne cherchez pas, sinon ça vous dévoile des trucs... (ne jamais dire ne ne pas chercher.)_

_Kohaku : "J'espère que la bagnole va pas encore se faire défoncer..."_

_Violanite : "Meuuuuh non..."_


	2. Andante con sordino : Suspicion

_Bonjour à ceux qui passent et qui passeront par là... Merci pour les quelques reviews._

_Voici donc la suite, avec plusieurs mois de retard. L'implication de Gwindel s'intensifiera dans quelques chapitres, peut-être même dans le prochain._

_En parallèle de mes deux fics D. Gray Man et des One Shots que je ponds de temps en temps, j'essaierai de finir celle-ci. Certains points de cette histoire ressemble beaucoup à mon histoire Kyrie Eleison. La Symphonie a néanmoins été "pensée" avant cette fic DGM, dont j'ai repris une partie de la trame - Angst du personnage, intrigue dans une société hautement placée et parallèle émotif avec l'Andante e Rundo Ungarese pour Alto et Orchestre de Carl M. von Weber, morceau que je travaille actuellement- pour développer l'autre._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Andante con sordino : Suspicion<strong>

"_Les morts ne connaissent pas la honte, mais ils puent horriblement."_

_[Anton Tchekhov]_

_xxxxxx_

« _Kohaku ! Derrière toi !_ »

Pivotement vers la droite. Déverrouillage de la sécurité. Braquage du canon : 30° par rapport à l'axe horizontal. Pression de la détente. Enclenchement du système d'éjection de la balle. Ejection.

Contact avec la cible.

Expulsion simultanée de la douille.

Un voile rouge lui brouillant l'esprit.

...Recharge.

Mais déjà, tous gisaient au sol, inertes.

Cette église était vraiment pourrie jusqu'aux fondations.

« _Kohaku !_ »

Même les soi-disantes saintes statues disséminées dans la sinistre chapelle étaient imprégnées de leur odeur. Mais le pire restait le clocher, dont ils étaient descendus.

« _Kohaku !_ »

L'église puait la mort.

Ces effluves le plongeaient dans la douleur et une implacable pulsion meurtrière.

« _Kohaku !_ »

On l'agrippa au bras. Brusque retour à la réalité.

« Quoi ?

- Regarde par la fenêtre ! Viens ! Vite ! »

Le violoniste se détourna du dernier cadavre, ouvert au niveau du ventre. Les organes se déversaient sur les dalles jonchées de débris et de morceaux de piliers. Le foie explosa, écrasé par les côtes défoncées. Il s'était agit vraisemblablement d'une femme. Les ovaires nécrosés par des années de « mort-vitude » se noyaient sous les entrailles suintantes de fluide organique. Et comme tout bon cadavre qui se respecte, il exhalait des relents de pourriture, et pire, ceux des infectés.

Kohaku braqua son regard -et son arme- vers les vitraux brisés par la déflagration. Plus il s'approchait de l'ouverture, plus il percevait le fracas de l'immense cascade flanquant l'église dans la nuit d'encre.

Tétanisé, il lâcha son canon sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. L'écho résonna plaintivement et ricocha sur le haut plafond aux croisées d'ogives délabrées.

Ce qu'il vit de la ville-basse au pied de la montagne lui glaça le sang.

« Que... »

L'avenir qui s'étendait à présent devant ses yeux s'assurait impitoyable, inflexible, inéluctable, inexorable.

_Nachthafeln la maudite allait tomber._

_Quatre jours plus tôt._

Nachthafeln pleurait.

L'immense cascade tortueuse et le fleuve gémissant charriaient leurs larmes. L'eau y était remplie de glaçons. Les plus gros nuages noirs se rassemblaient étrangement au dessus de la cité, en orages solennels, et le vent hurlait sa détresse dans l'air qui pesait, lourd et morne, sur les épaules de tous les habitants, même les plus insouciants. Les cieux, au dessus de la ville environnée de brume, s'assombrirent à leur paroxysme, détournant le regard de la Lune de ces terres, qui refusait d'être le témoin d'une telle tristesse, se cachant des tourments des habitants, et leurs pleurs furent loin d'être taries, comme désirant plus que tout noyer ce monde indigne sous un déluge.

Une nuit noire, à la fois claire et imprécise, recouvrait presque en permanence les contrées, obligeant les autorités de Nachthafeln à installer des lanternes à chaque coin de rue. Les seuls instants de clarté se résumaient à un ciel moins gris que les autres jours.

Arrivés aux abords de Nachthafeln, le pont-levis s'abaissa à quelques dizaines de mètres de la voiture de l'Orchestre Royal. La ville demeurait néanmoins voilée dans le brouillard et l'obscurité, et seul l'entrée coincée dans les hautes murailles de la cité s'était révélée aux yeux des musiciens. Le fracas d'une cascade s'élevait cependant dans la nuit, mais demeurait invisible. Et, étrangement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, l'air semblait se frigorifié jusqu'à ce même dans le compartiment auparavant chaud de la voiture, la respiration des membres de l'Orchestre formait des petits nuages de buées à chaque expiration. De ce fait, Eles rentra ses mains dans les manches de son manteau, les doigts bleuis par la soudaine chute de température.

Les petites lampes à quartz accrochées au carrosse oscillaient sous les mouvements désordonnés du véhicule et de la tempête qui faisait rage.

Pour les gardes de Nachthafeln, recevoir la visite de voyageurs étrangers tenait plus du miracle que de l'habitude. En effet, bien que nœud commercial obligé du nord du royaume, la cité avait une exécrable réputation, due à l'importante concentration de guignols aux alentours. Cela décourageait bien vite les potentiels touristes. Seuls les marchands et les nobliaux sous forte escorte se risquaient à s'aventurer dans les plaines environnantes. Mais une fois en ville, la sécurité des visiteurs était assurée. Du moins, c'est ce qui se disait...

Rutile toqua au plafond puis ouvrit la trappe qui donnait sur le toit. Lors des jours chauds, elle s'avérait rudement pratique. Le chanteur s'adressa au violoniste, toujours sur son perchoir, à dézinguer du guignol.

« Kohaku. Descend de là et rentre, s'il te plaît. »

Comme s'il s'eut douté de l'état de Kohaku, Rutile pressentait qu'autant de guignols à proximité devaient le faire affreusement souffrir. En effet, Kohaku s'était prostré, le dos rond, la tête entre ses deux mains. Les deux revolvers avaient été abandonnés sur la tôle miroitante du toit. Des gouttes de pluie s'y écrasaient violemment, se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à présent sur le front du jeune homme, ripant sur la tôle métallique tel le timbre coupant d'un violon. Malgré lui, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, un gémissement comme il était rare d'entendre.

« Il y en a beaucoup trop... Je n'ai jamais vu ça... »

En effet, le nombre de guignols à proximité atteignait pratiquement la centaine. Quelques minutes et l'Orchestre royal finirait complètement encerclé s'il ne se pressait pas d'atteindre l'entrée du pont.

Mais la douleur n'empêcha pas Kohaku de se faufiler avec dextérité à travers la portière latérale que Rutile maintenait ouverte contre le vent. La trappe du toit était trop étroite pour que Kohaku y rentre, malgré son gabarit.

« Grimpe, s'exclama le chanteur.

Kohaku coinça ses armes entre sa ceinture et son bas-ventre, agrippa fermement la bordure et prit son élan. Il se glissa sans trop de difficulté dans l'interstice, que Rutile referma aussitôt. La portière claqua violemment sous les bourrasques.

« Assis-toi. Je m'en occupe.

- Que vas-tu faire ?, le questionna le violoniste, une pointe de doute dans le regard, le visage toujours crispé par la douleur.

Le chanteur fit un vague geste de la main, comme si cela importait peu, mais le sourire dont il ne parvenait à se défaire parlait pour lui.

Rutile ouvrit la vitre et ferma les yeux. Un silence s'installa dans la voiture, troublé seulement par la tempête qui gémissait dehors.

Il ouvrit ses lèvres, et...

Un son d'une pureté incroyable retentit.

Un époustouflant déluge de lumière émana du chanteur, sa voix angélique visitant des hauteurs que l'on aurait pu croire impossibles. Ce fantastique halo de clarté qui l'entourait s'intensifia, nourri par ces formidables vibrations. Le vibrato régulier et clair de Rutile remplit la pièce, l'extérieur et le cœur de tous les êtres dotés de mouvement aux alentours.

Eles reconnut l'air. Il s'agissait des premières notes du requiem d'un compositeur étranger, réputé pour ses opéras et son talent. Elle ne se souvenait cependant plus du nom, que ce soit de l'œuvre ou du maestro.

Les guignols rassemblés réagirent aux premières notes, leur violence exacerbée par tant de pureté déversée. Leurs lésions se brisèrent dans de sinistres craquements à travers le rugissement du vent, parfois à des endroits improbables, et leurs corps de marionnettes s'écroulèrent un à un, une expression d'apaisement éphémère sur leurs visages figés.

Lorsque la dernière note mourut dans la gorge de Rutile, les cadavres s'amoncelaient déjà par endroits. Mais, chose étrange, certains corps étaient transpercés de carreaux, d'arbalète, semblait-t-il. Un autre guignol avait quant à lui la tête complètement pulvérisée, il ne restait de lui que son tronc sanguinolent et démembré. La voix de Rutile n'avait pas la capacité de faire ce genre de dégâts. Les blessures ressemblaient plutôt à celles causées par une arme à feu. Mais Kohaku n'avait pas bougé d'un petit doigt, il observait toujours du coin de l'œil l'homme aux cheveux blonds, les bras derrière la tête, le regard désintéressé. Seule Eles remarqua ce détail sur l'instant, et elle voulut en aviser Rutile, toujours retourné vers la sombre lande qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

L'expression seule qu'affichait le chanteur la coupa dans sa tentative de lui parler. En effet, Rutile se rassit, les yeux clos, un doux et indéfinissable sourire aux lèvres. La plénitude dans laquelle il semblait plongé lui conférait véritablement un charme non négligeable en cet instant même...

Le silence revint pour quelques secondes, laissant la Musique flotter dans l'air lourd.

Rutile ouvrit les yeux, et dirigea son regard vers la vitre de devant, une expression sérieux au visage.

Soudain, des torches auparavant invisibles s'allumèrent, une par une, comme par enchantement, dans un bruit de flammes. Chaque musicien présent dans la voiture pouvait la voir. Ils étaient à présent devant le pont-levis qui menait à une des grandes portes de la ville.

Ce chemin de croix, cette route qui semblait infinie...

Ils pouvaient tous l'apercevoir... cette immense herse de fer noir, se dressant menaçante, imposante, recouverte ici et là de sang séché, telle la bouche des Enfers prête à vous engloutir au moindre faux pas.

Soudain, des bruits de sabots retentirent, allant crescendo pour s'approcher du carrosse. Mais dans l'obscurité, Rutile peinait grandement à distinguer autre chose que le décor sinistre de la partie de la forteresse qui se dessinait devant eux ainsi, les cavaliers qui s'avançait restaient au niveau de silhouettes remuantes, sombres et imprécises dans la pluie pour le chanteur et ses compagnons.

Eles se tassa imperceptiblement sur la banquette ; désormais, pour la jeune fille, les guignols semblaient beaucoup moins effrayants que ces bruits sourds de sabots frappant lourdement les pavés de pierre, tels des messagers infernaux surveillant l'entrée de leur royaume.

Mais quelque chose d'autre, de plus brûlant, de plus _incandescent_, de plus énigmatique, la mettait indubitablement mal à l'aise. Autre chose que ces cavaliers inconnus, que le sourire indéchiffrable de Rutile ou la légère folie de Kohaku qu'il paraissait retenir en lui.

_Gwindel. Les yeux de Gwindel. Ces yeux, d'ordinaire si insondables, si imperturbables..._

_Si austères, mais dissimulant ses pensées à tous..._

_Ils restaient fixés sur les piques de métal qui longeaient la route. Son visage demeurait impassible seules ses prunelles étincelaient d'une lueur que la jeune pianiste ne connaissait pas, une lueur qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie..._

_Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, une boule à la gorge. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ou de l'angoisse, ni même de la pitié... Non, il s'agissait d'autre chose. Quelque chose, qui, si Gwindel l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux à cet instant, aurait peut-être détruit sa raison..._

_Et le violoncelliste ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsqu'une voix grave et autoritaire retentit clairement dans la tempête._

« Halte-là ! Je suis Karl Maria von Spiegel, héraut du Comte Sphalérite, dirigeant de cette ville ! Déclinez vos identités et la raison de votre venue. Si vous n'avez pas d'invitation écrite du Comte, vous devrez vous acquitter d'une taxe d'entrée. Toute résistance de votre part sera considérée comme une preuve d'une tentative d'assassinat envers le Comte et d'espionnage au profit d'ennemis de Nachthafeln ! »

Rutile jeta un regard grave à Eles, bien que ce léger sourire barra toujours ses lèvres, et Kohaku se tenait toujours prostré près du piano, les yeux fermés mais les sens toujours alertes, son revolver plaqué contre son cœur comme un trésor.

Le chanteur s'approcha de la fenêtre et posa la main sur la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir.

Eles remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Sur des piques de métal sombre, disposées entre chaque torche, se trouvait des formes indéfinissables... Jusqu'à ce le dernier flambeau soit allumé. Et c'est avec horreur qu'Eles comprit que ces formes n'étaient pas des oriflammes sombres, comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord...

_Le regard de Gwindel... toujours ce regard..._

La hérissonne s'agita subitement sur l'épaule du violoncelliste, son esprit animal réagissant à l'angoisse qu'engendrait ce lieu. _La peur et la mère de la lâcheté ; la lâcheté enfante la cruauté._

Au milieu des cierges, sur des piques de métal sombre, étaient empalées des crânes plus ou moins récents, toutes partiellement brulées, les mâchoires pendantes quand elles n'avaient pas carrément quitté leurs têtes, certaines une expression allègre sur le visage, comme heureuses de se retrouver là. Du sang s'écoulait encore de quelque unes, teintant d'un rouge sombre le fer rouillé, comme les feuilles rougies par l'automne, saison de la mort et de la renaissance.


End file.
